Blaze
Blaze is the twenty second episode of season one and introduces the villian Firefly. Synopsis The episode opens up with a group of protesters outside city hall. They ate protesting Mayor Hamilton Hill's decision to fire James Gordon and declaring Batman a criminal. Hill says that this could seriously hurt thier plans. Commissioner Loeb, Deputy Commissioner Peter Pauling, and city councilman, Arthur Reeves then assures Hill that no one can stop them. At that moment Reeves goes outside and tells the protesters that Batman was breaking the law by being a vigilante and that Gordon was harboring a fugitive. At that moment Vicki Vale visits Renee Montoya. Vicki then pulls Renee into a private room and tells her that she has been investigating and that she now believes that the mayor has set up Batman and Gordon. Sometime later Montoya secretly contacts Batman and tells him of this. The next day Lew Moxon contacts a former movie pyrotechnics expert turned arsonist, Garfield Lynns. Moxon then tells Lynns that he wants to hire him to burn several Wayne Enterprise buildings around Gotham so that he can collect the insurance money, to which Lynns accepts. That night Bruce Wayne is in Wayne Manor and the Batwave flashes on his cell phone. Alfred sees that Bruce looks worried and then asks "Whats wrong Master Bruce?" Bruce Wayne then looks at Alfred and answers "A warehouse owned by Wayne Enterprises has just been set on fire." A few minutes later Bruce as Batman drives to the burning warehouse. As he steps out of the Batmobile he sees the burning warehouse. Batman then looks around and sees Garfield Lynns. Batman then shoots his grapple at Lynns and pulls him away from the building. The two then begin to fight. As they fight the fire begins spreads. The fire then reaches several vats of chemicals and Batman notices this. Batman jumps away but is unable to save Lynns. As the building explodes Lynns is cought in the fire. Believing Lynns died the Dark Knight takes off. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce thinks that he has seen the arsonist somewhere before. At that moment Lynns was recovered by Flass and brought to Moxon. Lynns looks at Moxon and says "help me!" Moxon replies "I will, but I paid you to do a job. I'll give you what you need to accomplish it." The next day Bruce Wayne finds the arsonist on the Batcomputer and learns that his name is Garfield Lynns, an ex-pyrotechnics expert that worked on movies. That night Moxon supplies Lynns with a metallic suit, jetpack, and flame thrower. Once again Lynns attacks a Wayne complex. As Batman lears of this he drives there in the Batmobile. As Batman arrives he sees Lynns flying around in the metal suit and says "Lynns?" Then Garfield Lynns replies "you can call me Firefly" before fireing a flame from his flamethrower at Batman. However, Batman is able to leap out of the way of the fire. The Dark Knight then fires his grapple at the Firefly while he is flying and it attaches to him and Batman begins to pull him down. Cast Locations and Items Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z